pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Plantsthrust
Let's talk !!! Bacon MAH MEMEST.A.L.K 12:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki, Plantsthrust! (Talk) 23:52, June 13, 2011]] Hi there, Plantsthrust! Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ice Crazy page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements and more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Remember that you should edit three or more times to an article if you are to edit your user profile. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Remember to put four tildes (~~~~) on your message so we know who you are. If you want your signature to be more presentable, read this page. Good luck, Plantsthrust! -- CompliensCreator00 (Talk) 23:52, June 13, 2011 I can draw the Moon Orchid and Moon-shroom for you! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:20, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Here they are! Moon Orchid.png|Moon Orchid Moon-shroom.png|Moon-shroom The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Be An Admin We already have enough active admin now. From Cofee BAM! Let's eat 06:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Something Backfired It was Revive. Quick Message by Your faves. I can help you. edit your userpage, look under "templates" and click "add other templates". There should be a search bar. Search "user favorite". one of the options is "user favorite pea". Click on that. Then, click insert.You will see 3 boxes. ignore the "moz" box. type Hypno Pea in the 3rd box. type Hypnopea.png in the second box. it will look like this. My page.TalkBlogs TalkBlogs Contact Me! 13:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Your Prizes! Congrazzles! Planthrust! Here are the prizes I promised! *Sun Flare *Arachnid Hibiscus Your are frree to rename em'. Enjoy! Yes you can! You can be my friend Repeater1919 09:12, August 1, 2011 QUESTION Who vandalized Cofee BAM!, and where is the vandalism? It's doubly super effective! You are making the price unfair Do not make the price of the Gatling-shroom to 150 because it does not hide like the Brave-shroom if it's price is 150, then that is unfair. The price of the Brave-shroom is 75. So 75 x 4 = 300. Read the page again. It said that it dosn't hide. If you want to know the reason then I will tell you. The Gatling-shroom dosn't hide because it is a soldier and he has a green mushroom cap like the Brave-shroom. Repeater1919 23:12, August 6, 2011 What I meant in chat About the "don't be..." thing in chat, I meant that don't be an admin in too much wikis, or the users will lose trust I. You. I saw it in Godisme's interview. [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 08:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Well There was a question mark. YOu can remove that if you wish (which you do). [[Main Page|'We didn't create Plants vs. Zombies!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']]''3000'' 12:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Your last userbox suppose to be "This user created P v Z 2 Wiki", or people will misunderstanding that you created Plants vs Zombies 2 Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 13:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Rasengan it is me Doc here is the pic > Unforgiveable Tell the commentators to DO NOT post anything BWK(Bandwith killer) on Naruto Zombie I cannot open in my phone and its too long anyway!! Argh!! Btw I want Puella Magi Zombie Magica anyway... Hehehe Kore wa Leotard Pantsu desu ka? 07:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Change it The infobox that say: "This user is friends with Repeater1919" is incorrect. The pitcure should be a Gatling Pea, not a Repeater. Change it even if I am Repeater1919. Change it without responding to me. My avatar is a Gatling Pea, Not a Repeater. Repeater1919 11:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Naruto Zombie. Plz no, I may hate/dislike Naruto, but It's copyrighted. Do NOT MAKE IT. Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 11:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) You? Do you have an Ipad/Iphone? --Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 11:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Can we be friends ???? To cheese or not to cheese NOOOOOOOOOO Yo dare kickban me on the chat for no reason?AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 09:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Fight/Flood! 99.172.137.235 Started a flood! PLZ block him! My page.TalkBlogs Contact Me! 09:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) How dare you! You help pvzaddict to vandalize Protect Mr. Petals!?LOL!--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 11:39, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: how dare you! Pvzaddict HAS to be demoted. He has been reverting 3 articles i attempt to improve. I added the zombies in the abandoned article War, And he REVERTED me. And i was just going to rescue an abandoned article from its invetible oblivion.And This is HORRENDOUS. Admins can do anything they want, including treating creation and improvement as vandalism.Thank You.--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 11:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Unblock? Should I unblock 99.172.137.235? On my wiki he said he's sorry, like 3 times. Reply A.S.A.P, plz!My page.TalkBlogs TalkBlogs TalkBlogs 13:58, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I don't care how long the picture takes to find. Thanks!My page.TalkBlogs 13:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE unblock me pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssseeee unblock me i will comment less i PROMISE Please don't Please don't deactivate chat. Let me block cussers. I visit the wiki everyday. I'm gonna cry if you deactivate the chat. Please don't deactivate the chat and let me block cussers. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 09:09, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Who? Who cussed?My pageTalkBlogs 13:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Let's chat! Please come to the chat. Sorry if I didn't see you. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 08:13, September 11, 2011 About Chat Don't call me to the chat. I'm not allowed to chat. People (Not you) Keep asking me to chat.My pageTalkBlogs 23:25, September 13, 2011 (UTC) From meh... *Here u go its urs!! *Can i make better pics 4 ur Cauliflowers! Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower-pult Stormy Cauliflower.png|Thunder Cauilflower Freezy Cauliflower.png|Winter Cauliflower Summer Cauliflower2.png|Summer Cauliflower Like 'em? What the CRAP?! Why did you say "I like you too?" Not that I don't, but I never said I liked you! Message above was sent to you by CattailRCuteyz Can u do 1 thing? I herd from Jalapenoshooter that he sez u and him is in the same school, can u do 1 thing for me? Plz go finds him in your school and told him to changes his avatar or you will blocks him (HE STEAL MY AVATAR WITHOUT ASKING ME)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111oneoneoneeleven If you aren't in the same school with Jalapenoshooter, ignores this message pls! Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 11:34, September 22, 2011 (UTC) PLZ Hi. Can u make u bureucrat in mah wiki?(also, make me admin, i remove myself from that )Ur friend, Jeremy... 10:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Ur friend's wiki:http://worms4mayhemcharactercreator.wikia.com/wiki/ ='And plz chat, i need to talk with ya!!'= PLZ 2 PLEASE GO TO TEH CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Durianpultz44 Wanna talk?? iDurianz.com 15:03, October 3, 2011 (UTC)